


一种未来

by youeatricelema



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻





	一种未来

-

学校的练舞房一到夏天就闷得透不过气，电扇开到五档也扇不走一屋子的汗臭味儿。夏之光总占着窗户边的位置压腿，蝉鸣聒耳好在空气清新，脑子里一千个活络的心思亟待实现。结果就是五天课有三天要被罚，一脚搭一边凳子，一耗俩小时。隔壁声乐班下课早，翟潇闻练完嗓子就来找他，碰见他被罚就买根冰棍儿在外面等，一口一口的咬，盯着他吃完，人都散了才叼着那根木棍儿跑进去，最后一点甜水都给嘬没了。夏之光气得拍腿，“你他妈就不能给我买一根儿？”

“我哪知道你耗到啥时候。”翟潇闻伸手去扶他，“腿麻了吗？”

“麻了，哪次不麻。”

“那还打球吗？”

“都这样了怎么打？”夏之光站稳都难，半边身子靠在翟潇闻身上，“让我缓缓。”

翟潇闻也没多想打球，拖着夏之光去小卖部买冰棍儿，顺便让夏之光请他一瓶汽水或者两包辣条。夏之光回回扯着嗓子抗议，“怎么就让我请？”翟潇闻一般直接撒手，走不了几步夏之光准在后面急赤白脸的喊他，“别啊，腿麻着呢！”追过去还得塞罐可乐给他，“谁都没你脾气大。”

翟潇闻这招玩得乐此不疲，但夏之光知道他很少真的生气，只有一次——夏之光记得那时候自己正在操场上打球。他莽得人尽皆知，奈何一副好皮相，每次打球都有人围观。翟潇闻对篮球兴趣平平，只缺人了去凑个数，一般就站旁边看，夏之光的表现欲随着女生的尖叫迅速膨胀，逮着机会就起跳灌篮。结果是脑袋蹭到篮板边，血顺着脑门一溜儿淌下去。翟潇闻第一个冲出来，人堆里紧跟着跑出一女孩儿，低着头递来手帕。翟潇闻离她半个身位，攥了半包纸巾也伸出手。夏之光犹豫了没有一秒，接过手帕大咧咧的朝那女生边笑边擦脑门儿。

“没事，看着吓人，估计也就破点皮。”

翟潇闻手落空在半路，二话不说转身就走。夏之光捂着脑袋追过去，“怎么回事啊不等我了？”

“等你干嘛？”翟潇闻把纸巾砸他身上，“你跟人小姑娘一起回家得了。”

“你这发的哪门子火，总不能让人家女孩没面子吧？”

“那你就让我没面子？”

夏之光觉得他莫名其妙，“这什么大不了的？都是兄弟你…”

翟潇闻话没听完就推了他一把，眼睛红的像要哭，“谁他妈跟你是兄弟。”

他走得又快又急，夏之光也恼，把那包纸巾朝他后背扔过去：“没劲！”

之后翟潇闻都没再来找他。他心里窝火，倒老实了两天没挨罚，第三天跑到学校北门的池子里揪莲蓬。前阵子还满腾腾挤一池子的荷叶，才几天边缘就开始萎缩。夏之光不想下水，探着身子够最近的一朵，费了老大的劲才扯下来，没往外走两步就看见翟潇闻在门口被三五个人围着。翟潇闻能有几两肉，白长了高个子根本不会打架，夏之光想都没想就冲出去——他好歹壮实点，但顶多能打两个人——最后的结局是两个人一起挨打。夏之光比较惨，哪哪儿都疼，翟潇闻倒伤得轻点。之后俩人坐在凉亭里，翟潇闻边给他揉胳膊边骂：“你是不是傻？他们就要点钱，我给了不就没事了吗。”

“我哪想这么多，不是怕你给人欺负了吗。”夏之光疼得呲牙咧嘴，脑袋上刚结的痂好像又裂开了。

翟潇闻没说话，又去给他揉另一边。夏之光把莲蓬拿出来剥莲子：“这个！我刚摘的。咱学校的池塘真的好臭，绝对有人在里面撒尿。”

翟潇闻拍他一下：“撒尿你还吃。”

“哎哟！莲子是干净的呀。”夏之光剥出来一个，白嫩脆生的能掐水，转身塞在翟潇闻嘴里，“好吃吗这个？”

“还行吧。”

“还行就还行你笑什么啊。”

“没说你呢手干净吗就剥。”

“有什么不干净的？哎不是你怎么脸红了不至于吧你！”

“滚一边儿去。”

翟潇闻抓起书包就要走，夏之光又来劲了，颠颠儿的跟过去拐他脖子。

“别走这么快啊咱不一起回去吗。”

-

期末前两周夏之光练空翻摔断了腿。动静挺大的，隔老远都听到“砰”一声。救护车来的时候好多学生都围着看，夏之光疼哭过一轮了，这会儿开始觉得丢人，抬起胳膊把脸挡得严严实实。翟潇闻一路拨开人群扎进去，看到是夏之光，嘴一扁也要哭。夏之光一下扯过他的手：“小翟，我觉得我快要死了。”翟潇闻眼泪汪汪的：“不许乱说！”

最后翟潇闻跟着上了救护车。医生说没事的啊小伙子，骨折整得跟生离死别似的。翟潇闻从包里掏出根橘子棒冰，大热天的早捂化了，橙色的甜水里晃着冰块递给他，眼角红了一片。夏之光心里突然酸胀，只好反过来安慰他，“没事，又不是没摔过。”

他因此幸免于期末考，再见到翟潇闻时已经是暑假。翟潇闻背了鼓鼓囊囊一包零食来找他，被夸张的一把抱住：“雪中送炭的情谊，我记住了！”

“拉倒吧你，平时买瓶汽水都不乐意。”翟潇闻推开他，自己拆一袋薯片吃得风生水起。

那个夏天格外的热，柏油路面都被烤得软绵绵，翟潇闻每次过来都水淋淋的，一进房间就迫不及待的对着空调吹风。夏之光享有一些病人的特权，躺在床上明目张胆的看他汗湿的后背，撩起的T恤下摆露出一小截白花花的腰。那时夏之光不懂什么叫渴，只知道眼睛移不开。后来有天空调坏了，夏之光第一个就担心翟潇闻怎么办，该在哪儿吹风呢。当时他腿好了一大半，可以坐小沙发上和翟潇闻一起打游戏，两人守着一个坏掉的空调甚至不敢有大动作，一动汗就哗啦啦往下淌。翟潇闻含了颗糖，全指望嘴巴里一点薄荷往外冒凉气儿。夏之光转头看他，一滴汗从鬓角滑到下颌，轮廓就变得含混模糊，日光黯淡，只剩下嘴唇鲜亮饱满。亲上去的时候他也愣神，甚至没有思考理由的空档。翟潇闻错愕的推开他，“夏之光！你他妈…”

时间似乎出现停顿，大概有三秒这么久。三秒之后魔法解除，两个人突然笑得像两条傻狗。

“你他妈轻点儿，磕我牙了。”

-

教学楼后面的长廊上攀着紫藤萝，一到四月半就你推我挤开得热闹非凡。春天不是读书天，小情侣最爱趁午间那一会儿到长廊底下去腻。翟潇闻谱子都没放就被夏之光拉过去，周围人成双成对拉手拥抱窃窃私语，夏之光抓耳挠腮又觉得格格不入。他说小翟，你最近学了什么动静大点儿的歌吗？唱来听听。

翟潇闻白他一眼，“你有病吧，你咋不在这翻跟头呢？”

夏之光就靠在柱子上思考人生，全神贯注的盯着地上紫晃晃的光斑看。翟潇闻也开始尴尬，“不然咱回去吧，这儿蚊子还挺多的。”

夏之光没缓过神，教导主任先过来了。抓教学的第一步就是抓早恋，他气势汹汹的赶来棒打鸳鸯。小情侣四散奔逃，夏之光跟着跑了两步突然反应过来，“不用跑吧！总不会来抓我们。”

翟潇闻扶着膝盖喘，“对啊，你慌什么。”

于是他们大大方方的站在那儿，整个长廊终于只剩两个人。春天，奇怪的春天，充盈丰沛的春天，翟潇闻就站在春天里。紫藤萝垂吊着一团又一簇，稠密得风吹不动。夏之光吻他，理所当然的吻，温润的，柔软的，日光窸窸窣窣散开。翟潇闻手里抓着半截未完的乐谱，像抓着他们无休无止的青春。

-

日子就黏。他们避开所有人的眼睛做一切事。第一次的时候夏之光竟然从床底翻出一管杰士邦，翟潇闻跳起来打他的脑袋，“你是不是就想这个呢？”夏之光委屈巴巴的像小狗，“万一呢，怕你痛。”

怎么会不痛。翟潇闻整个人在他怀里抖，夏之光只好一点一点亲他，润滑都黏乎乎的糊在大腿根。他不知道翟潇闻第一次到底有没有爽到，记忆总是潮湿，翟潇闻眼中多半含泪。快射的时候翟潇闻突然踢他小腿，“套呢？戴了没？”夏之光还忙着给他手活儿，俯身蹭他耳朵：“你还怕怀孕吗。”他那时候不会说更过分的话，翟潇闻却羞得去咬他肩膀。高潮时整个人都脱力，夏之光喘得厉害，听到翟潇闻在他胸口嘀嘀咕咕的说话。

“混蛋。”翟潇闻声音闷闷的像在哭，“…怎么会这么喜欢你。”

第二天翟潇闻没去上课，夏之光在他家门口敲了半天才有人来开门。翟潇闻整个人病怏怏的，有一点发烧，烧得嘴唇干裂。夏之光慌慌忙忙要给他倒水，没转身就被拉住，翟潇闻脸色白的像纸，却第一次撒娇让他抱着。

他的身子好热又好轻，薄薄的一片。夏之光舍不得用力，隐约感受到他一点难言的情绪。他说光光，我们是不是和别人不太一样啊。

“有什么不一样。”夏之光拍着他的背哄他，“我看差不多嘛。”

翟潇闻就埋在他脖子里笑：“那你下次记得带套。”

-

那些被忽视的担忧或许正是某种隐喻。夏之光后来又摔断一次腿。那次他从二楼的阳台往下跳，选的着陆点不太明智，打好石膏就被他爸揪着重新关在家里。那天晚上是他最后一次给翟潇闻打电话，翟潇闻的声音好听，天生唱歌的嗓子，带了哭腔也动人。他说，“我妈明天就带我走了。”

“去哪呢，还回来吗？”

“不知道。她说要带我去看病。”

“看什么病？就因为你喜欢男人吗？”

“夏之光你别这样。”  
“…光光？”  
“光光你不要哭了。”

“…对不起。”

“别啊，我还没说对不起呢。”

电话那边沉默又沉默。夏之光很久之后才明白，为什么翟潇闻从来没给过回答。因为自己根本什么都没问。

-

一个好的故事该怎么去表达，如何起承转合，何时戛然而止。可惜夏之光对节奏的把握一向差得出奇。他甚至不知道自己之后有没有再见过翟潇闻，在哪条街，哪幢楼，吧台隔壁或者酒店邻间，没准就会有一个相见的瞬间。可就是这样好普通好普通的一个人，怎么就再也遇不见。他只能在某个平淡无奇的深夜，看着老旧的电影，想起夏日午后他趴在课桌上偷看翟潇闻写作业的样子。头顶的电扇吱呀吱呀的响，还有风声，还有蝉鸣，他就在这样的场景里沉沉睡去，忘记自己十七岁的侧脸曾有少年一吻。


End file.
